


Love Song

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, Smoking, i mean i guess nsfw is implied?, idk how to tag things properly clearly, jealousy sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Zen finds out a private talent Jumin has.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around a song that Jumin's voice actor (Yong Woo Shin) sings  
> http://sevenohseventrash.tumblr.com/post/150783144498/leviackrrman-disclaimer-this-song-is-not-mine
> 
> (Shamelessly promotes my Mystic Messenger blog)
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this short floof~ <3

_I stare into the dawn on a hill swept with faded memories_

_Leaves fall into a heap quietly_

 

Zen felt himself being pulled from sleep before his brain seemed to register it. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, glancing around the boring beige hotel room. Clothes were randomly strewn about, and the lights were off. All lights except one that is.

 

The light to the balcony was on, faint light shining into the room.

 

Zen realized two things at once. One, Jumin wasn’t in bed with him. Two, the reason he had woken up.

 

Slowly he climbed out of bed, grabbing a random shirt to put on before walking towards the sliding glass doors.

 

_When the sun rises_

_Only the bare branches remain, abandoned by the birds_

_One by one, my memories fade away, yet the sky is still smiling_

 

Zen doesn’t walk out. Doesn’t dare to open the door more than it already was, which was just an inch. He could see Jumin, sitting on one of the provided chairs, but more so he heard him.

In all the years Zen had known Jumin, he’d never heard him sing. He was usually serious and soft spoken, so the idea of him singing… It seemed unfathomable. Yet here Zen was, listening to his beautiful voice.

And oh, was it beautiful.

Soft, probably knowing how late it was and not wishing to wake others the words fell from his lips like poetry, with an ease Zen somewhat envied. His voice was enough to send a shiver down his spine and he could practically hear himself melting. It was passionate, even if quiet, it had such emotion behind it, even when he kept it to himself. Like a secret whisper of a song long forgotten.

 

_‘Please don’t go, please don’t go,’_

_You used to cry so._

_But the tears have only scattered in time_

 

He couldn’t help his mind drifting, wondering if he was singing about someone in particular. A slight pang of jealousy shot through him at the thought and he quickly shoved it away.

 

“It’s rude to spy on people.”

 

Zen jumped when Jumin’s voice spoke rather than sang. He could feel himself blush as he opened the door and stepped out, feeling the same as a child with their hand caught in a cookie jar. He hadn’t really meant to spy… He was just a bit mesmerized.

 

Jumin doesn’t look at him as he sits in the chair opposite, instead taking a drag of a cigarette Zen hadn’t noticed before.

 

After a moment, he spoke, “I apologize. For waking you. And for borrowing a cigarette.”

 

 _‘I’d like to wake up to you singing more.’_ Zen bit his tongue to refrain from saying something so embarrassing. “I didn’t know you smoke. It’s a filthy habit you know. Jaehee would scold you. I should know.” He said instead, playing it safe.

 

His lips tilted up into a slight smile as he tapped the ash off the end. “I do not usually. I couldn’t sleep, and noticed you had a few. You should quit. I’d hate for you to leave this world early over a ridiculous habit.” He emphasises his point by taking another drag of the cigarette. “By stealing one I saved you a few years.”

 

Zen rolled his eyes and easily plucked the cigarette from the others fingers, taking a drag himself.

 

After a few minutes in silence, Jumin spoke again. “I know you’re itching to ask about it. Go ahead.”

 

Zen crushed the cigarette into the ashtray next to him. “Where did you learn how to sing?” He questioned softly. He had been very curious, but didn’t really want to pry.

 

“I taught myself. In my spare time. I had more of it when I was younger, and it was a hobby I didn’t feel the need to inform my father about.” He answered simply. “When I cannot sleep is the most common time I use to sing now. I’m much too busy otherwise.”

 

The words left his mouth before he could really think them over, “It’s a shame you’re heir to that stupid company. You have a talent. Your singing is beautiful.”

 

Zen wasn’t quite sure if it was the lighting, or if it actually happened but he could’ve sworn he saw color on Jumin’s cheeks.

 

“No one has ever heard me sing. I wouldn’t want them to. Thank you, for the compliment.” He said softly.

 

“What was the song you were singing?” Zen asked.

 

“It is a simple love song that I wrote many years ago. I do not know why I still remember the words.”

 

Zen outright gasped at him. “You _wrote_ that?”

 

Jumin shrugged. “Like I said, many years ago. I was maybe a bit younger than Yoosung is now.” He looked over at Zen, tilting his head. “You seem surprised.”

 

“Of course I’m surprised!” He moved the chair to be closer. “It takes a lot of skill to fit words together like that, with a proper rhythm and sound and tone. Even some of the songs produced aren’t that good, and you were singing a song you wrote and it was a masterpiece.” He rambled without meaning to. “The voice of an angel and the skill to write symphonies.” He paused, glancing down at the stone of the balcony. “Did you write it about someone?” There it was, the question he had truly wanted to ask.

 

Jumin blinked in surprise, not expecting him to be that forward. His eyebrows creased slightly as he considered the finality of the words. “Hyun Ryu, are you jealous at the possibility I had another lover?” He couldn’t help the smile that played across his lips.

 

Zen’s face flushed red. “N-no!” He hated how he liked the sound of his real name when it was Jumin saying it. “I was curious! It has such emotion behind it… It would be hard to believe you just wrote it from thin air.” He tried to justify himself, his words getting softer as he had spoken.

 

Jumin chuckled. “You’re cute.”

 

“That doesn’t answer my question.” He groaned.

 

“Do I have to answer? I did not know it was a law.” His voice was smug.

 

Zen didn’t say anything for a moment. Then finally, “Please.”

 

With a sigh, Jumin sat up properly. He took Zen’s chin gently between his fingers and guided their lips together for a brief moment. “While I have had lovers in the past, none were substantial. I wrote the song while imagining what being in love might feel like. I dreamt of it more often back then.” He smiled affectionately, letting his voice drop low. “I do not think I need to dream anymore.”

 

Zen leaned forward and rested his head on Jumin’s shoulder. “Would you sing for me more?”

 

Jumin lazily ran his fingers through sleep mussed silver hair. “For you, I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel I should mention: Both this work and my previous one (Love and cats) were edited by my friend Zach who I greatly appreciate and adore. So, shout out to him because he's the best, even if he doesn't believe me <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
